Talk:Shatterstone
If ended prematurely, does this skill still cause the second damage? Shandy 20:34, 24 March 2006 (CST) :I'm guessing it does, like Wastrel's Worry --Life Infusion 12:20, 9 April 2006 (CDT) ::Eh? Removing WW early doesn't cause the damage. In fact, WW's desc is clearly different from the "when it ends, X" template used for hexes like Phantom Pain that do trigger their effect on premature removal.— Stabber (talk) 12:32, 9 April 2006 (CDT) Ok, 15 energy, 2 second cast time, 10 second recharge, a total of less than 100 damage (at 12), that not even at once: Am I missing something or why is this spell elite?? --Xeeron 17:26, 17 May 2006 (CDT) :No, it's just a bad elite. 213.84.230.131 08:09, 18 May 2006 (CDT) ::It can work as a temporary cover hex if you're working with a Mesmer or Necro and you know the enemy'll try to remove the first Hex ASAP. Using Shatterstone'll make him think twice. -- Xiu Kuro 10:26, 9 August 2006 (CDT) I guess it's an elite because of the slight benefit it could give to water spikers? Also it's a water magic hex, which is a condition for some skills. But yeah - I'm also bemused. Shandy 03:33, 19 May 2006 (CDT) multicast If you cast this on a target, then another Ele casts another Shatterstone before the one you cast ends, what happens? Are there only 2 hits of dmg or 3 followed by one more 3 seconds later? --Vortexsam 03:49, 13 July 2006 (CDT) :Difficult to say prior to testing, especially due to the peculiarity of the skill dealing damage even if removed (which I just added). Ubermancer 01:58, 22 August 2006 (CDT) ::Can some people who have this skill please test this out to find out how many times it will hit? I'd do it but I dont have the skill. Thanks.— [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 15:39, 29 September 2006 (CDT) :::I unlocked this skill via Faction, and tried it on a Me/E with Arcane Mimicry to steal my hero's equipped Shatterstone, while I did the whole Echo-chain myself, and, the hex replacing itself doesn't cause damage from the previous. I think they made a silent fix on this skill... Assuming the note of it "being removed and it still waiting 3 seconds" was correct, that is no longer the case. I tested on the Expert of Healing, and upon her using Comtemplation of Purity, the damage triggered at the spot, and not after the fixed 3 seconds. So in reality, chaining 2 Shatterstones in succession does not cause 4 total hits, only 2 or 3, depending how fast it is casted. — 22:05, 19 November 2006 (CST) Damn! Didn't think I'd ever say this, but does anyone wanna run water spike?-Onlyashadow, Top 100 Guild 09:39, 27 October 2006 (CDT) :What about a rainbow elemental spike, with say Searing Flames, Shatterstone, Lightning Orb, and Obsidian Flame? ^^ Shido 10:20, 27 October 2006 (CDT) ::Hit them with this and then lighning touch for a nice spike. Also, does anyone know if the skill still does the end half of the damage if the hex is removed? I also wonder what would happen if several people would hit one target with this at the same time. Would it hit all times for the intial damage and then once for the end damage or all and all. Could be a very powerfull skill now.— [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 11:23, 27 October 2006 (CDT) :::This + KD + hax! + lightning touch + vapor blade = omg I just got water spiked.-Onlyashadow, Top 100 Guild 11:25, 27 October 2006 (CDT) ::::Use Gale as the KD and they'll be down for the entire duration of the spike :D— [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 15:42, 27 October 2006 (CDT) :::::Yea...and it'll hold them still for enough to run over! Time to pwn....Onlyashadow, Top 100 Guild 09:05, 30 October 2006 (CST) ::::::I calculated Wavecrest Stonebreak's damage with this, including the damage bonuses for being level 28 and a boss. He should do a total of 636 damage against 60 AL- ~318 a hit. OMFG! --Son of Urza 16:41, 5 November 2006 (CST) :::::Alone in the Arenas, you can do 330dmg total with Glyph of Elemental Power + Shatterstone + Lightning Touch. Alone! Ouch² --Ineluki 06:18, 17 November 2006 (CST) Holy **** they buffed this. (Not a fifty five 02:52, 20 November 2006 (CST)) :Hell yeah they did, monsters with this skill dish out the pain now. >.< Skyreal 02:55, 30 November 2006 (CST) ::Has anyone thought about using this with freezing gust? I use this all the time in Alliance Battles. To answer some questions, the 3 second hex cannot stack and will cause the 3 seconds to reset. To solve this problem, use freezing gust inbetween. When Nightfall first came out, there was a bug with this skill being a water hex with freezing gust until they fixed it in December. Water is now very powerful. Bring arcane echo and you can spam shatterstone/freezing gust combo a couple times without barely a pause. Using arcane echo with maelstrom is also very powerful. No water ele should leave home without blurred vision, it's harder to remove than conditions. Brighton Alexander 12:49, 25 January 2007 (CST) :::Many people have considered this combo. Its powerful and has the potential to do massive damage, but what you overlooked was the price. This combo wipes out your energy reserves quickly, and with no type of Elite Energy Storage skill or a skill like Glowing Gaze(currently 5sec reload...may increase to 8sec in the near future, decreasing the skills effectiveness to nearly nill, if Anet has its way) to keep your energy up you'll quickly be looking at a long period during which you're useless. However, in short battles like RA and TA this combo is very powerful.— [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 16:36, 25 January 2007 (CST) With Water Attunement, all you need is 15 energy to cast Shatterstone, this will give you 6 energy plus your regen to have enough to cast Freezing gust right after. I manage energy very well with this because i use glyph of lesser energy with water attunement. 5 energy will give you a gain of 10 energy from casting this combo. Brighton Alexander 16:57, 25 January 2007 (CST) : FAvorite Ele elite EVVAH! xD agreed, let's run a water spike team xD The CBR ::GoI->Shatterstone->Glowing Ice->Steam does a good job--Relyk 04:30, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Peace and Harmony Since Peace and Harmony states that Hexes with durations under 3 seconds don't apply, does that mean that Shatterstone lasts just long enough to hit both damages at basically the same time? [[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin|'Kaze']] 03:38, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :Was just fixing the format slightly of your post (ie starting a new section). Also I'm interested in tetsing this, but I won't be able to do so until possibly the weekend next week after exams... Venom20 04:28, April 8, 2010 (UTC)